El plan
by anyelita1828
Summary: Jade y Beck se pelean una vez más, sus amigos están muy cansados y forman un plan estratégico para que dejen de hacerlo...¿Todo saldrá como estaba planeado?...


**El plan**

"_Jade y Beck se pelean una vez más, sus amigos están muy cansados y forman un plan estratégico para que dejen de hacerlo...¿Todo saldrá como estaba planeado?... _

_– _

**Bueno, primero que todo vengo con un pequeño One-Shot de Victorius, con la pareja Jade Y Beck, ustedes querían una historia más larga, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, porque está en desarrollo una de Jaslice, (no es muy raro en mi) pero dejare pequeñas historias como esta, hasta que empiece a subir la nueva historia, besitos. **

**IMPORTANTE: Mi historia "Mi droga personal" fue borrada accidentalmente por una amiga, aunque… no sé si en realidad fue un accidente… estoy averiguándolo, y otra cosa, no la volveré a subir por razones de inspiración, parece que mi amiga leyó mi mente ¬¬ ok, sin más los dejo con esta locura.**

**P.O.V: Tori Vega**

Estábamos en clase de Sikowitz, el lunático que anda sin zapatos, el cual me confundió mi primer día de clases y le di dinero… ¡Tonta! La clase se tratara de perdurar con nuestros personajes lo mas que pudiéramos, aunque ya hicimos esta clase, en donde GANE siendo una hermosa policía, aun ahí chicos – los que nunca hablan – que se salen de sus personajes, deberíamos solo tomar clases nosotros, y con nosotros me refiero a: Cat, Andrew, Robbie, Beck y Jade… un momento hablando de Jade y Beck, ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?

- Oigan, ¿Dónde están Beck Y Jade? – pregunte mirando los puestos vacios

Ellos nunca se pierden una clase y menos las de Sikowitz, todos se miraron mientras el lunático escribía unas cosas sin sentido en el tablero – ya decía yo porque el salón tiene tanta paz – dijo Rex riendo y para ser franca tenía razón, lo único que hacen Jade y Beck es discutir, nada más.

- Bueno, por lo menos… si están peleando no están aquí – dijo Andrew, asentí lentamente.

Pero al cabo de un rato, entro Jade azotando la puerta - ¡No puedes mirarla de esa manera Beck! – grito Jade dándose la vuelta para encarar a Beck que ya había entrado al salón - ¡Por favor Jade! ¿De qué manera la mire? – Pregunto Beck mirándola - ¡Como un tonto! No dejabas de mirarla – le grito Jade, todos rodamos los ojos. Cat se paro y se puso en medio de Jade y Beck – Oigan tiene que tener más tolerancia, se suponen que son novios – dijo Cat y agrego una sonrisa, Jade la fulmino con la mirada y Cat en silencio se fue a sentar – mira cat piensa que no tenemos tolerancia, creo que a demás de mi hay alguien que piensa igual – dijo Beck con cansancio y rabia, Sikowitz miraba la escena atentamente, yo esperaba a que les dijera algo.

- Es porque cat no sabe ni un comino – dijo Jade señalando a la peli roja que se metía el pelo a la boca y miraba con temor Jade

- ¡Oye no seas grosera con cat, ella está en lo cierto! – le grito Beck

- Ahora te gusta Cat, eres imposible Beck – dijo Jade poniendo cara de asco, yo abrí mis ojos

Beck se rio irónicamente - ¡No me gusta Cat, Jade! Tienes que madurar – dijo Beck enojado, yo me pare de la silla para que Jade no tomara sus tijeras y matara Beck delante de nuestras narices

- Chicos, chicos… tienen… que calmarse, están un poco sulfurados – dije tratando de sonreír

– Con Jade quien no se sulfura – dijo Beck, Jade tomo su mochila que había caído al piso

– Sabes deberías tener cuidado por donde caminas Beck – dijo Jade a Beck antes de mandarle una mirada envenenada, el se dejo caer en un asiento y se tapo la cara, yo me senté a su lado, pobre Beck, Jade no tiene sentimientos

- ¡Jade me ha amenzado! Esto ya fue suficiente – hablo Beck después de destaparse la cara, miro a Sikowitz

– Lo siento por interrumpir la clase – dijo Beck – Oh no importa Beck, está bien – dijo el lunático y sonrió, Beck se paro del asiento y abandono el aula.

Yo me senté al lado de Andrew quien estaba cansado de tanta pelea, como los demás, Cat estaba en shot por la pelea.

– Tenemos que hacer algo para que esos dos no discutan mas – dijo SikoWitz –

Si… ¿pero qué? Jade por su parte nunca cambiara su forma de ser y Beck está a dos palabras para el rompimiento – dije triste, ellos forman una linda pareja, pero en ratos era mejor que no anduvieran, sin embargo se que Jade lo quiere mucho y si terminan ella querrá volver con él y blah blah blah.

- Tenemos que planear algo demasiado bueno chicos – dijo Andrew mirándonos

- Si algo sale mal, Jade nos ara añicos – dijo Robbie con miedo

- Pero tenemos que hacerlo – hablo cat parándose de la silla

TheSlap: "_Planeando un para una relación peligrosa, ¡Tienen que dejar de pelear_" – Estado: "_Ideosa_"

Ni un plan, todos estábamos en mi sala, y no se nos ocurría absolutamente nada, me estaba empezando a exasperar, ¡Dios! Tenía que a ver algo que nos ayudara para que Jade y Beck dejaran de pelear y empezaran a convivir, como sea.

- No tengo nada… - dijo Andrew dejándose caer en el sillón

- Ni yo – dijo Robbie

- Ni yo… estoy tratando de pensar en algo productivo pero no – dijo Cat pegandoce en la cabeza con la mano

Todos abandonaron mi casa a la noche, yo subí a mi habitación, me cambie, me tire a mi cama y prendí la televisión, entonces dieron un buen programa… a la mitad de aquel, me pare de mi cama con una enorme sonrisa, ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo el plan!

**P.O.V: Andrew**

Tori me llamo a la media noche para decirme que tiene un plan, y me pareció bueno, ellos necesitaban convivir y contarse sus cosas, como pareja que deben ser – y para la salud física y mental de todos nosotros – estoy a punto de perder la chaveta.

Estaba sentado en el patio de comidas, esperando a que mis amigos llegaran, cuando por fin estuvieron en la mesa empezamos hablar, había pedido la ayuda de Sinjin para que distrajera a Jade y a Trina para que distrajera a Beck – Ok, ya todos saben el plan – dijo Tori mirándonos – Si, todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, yo y Robbie nos ocuparemos de Beck y tu y cat de Jade, lo tenemos – dije sonriéndole, ella asintió y empezamos la acción.

**P.O.V: Tori**

Cat y yo estabamos en el teatro caja negra, esperando a que Jade apareciera, Sinjin la había logrado molestar, ahora estaba persiguiéndolo para matarlo - ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! – Gritaba Sinjin entrando al teatro - ¡te matare! – le grito Jade con un par de tijeras detrás del - ¡Jade! – dije sonriéndole, ella me miro - ¿Qué quieres Vega? –me pregunta acercándose un poco, Cat se escondió detrás de mí – Que nos acompañes a un lugar – tartamudee - ¿Por qué a de acompañarte? – pregunta mirándome – Porque… en ese lugar están obsequiando tijeras de las mas filudas – dije sonriéndole, ella mira las que tenía en su mano – Bueno… creo… que necesito unas nuevas, de acuerdo vega, andando – dijo Jade mirándome, sonreí y asentí.

**P.O.V: Andrew**

Robby y yo estabamos buscando a Beck por todo Hollywood Art, Tori me mando un mensaje con la victoria, "ya tenía a Jade" faltábamos nosotros, ¿Dónde está este chico? Vimos a Beck escondido de tras de un dispensador de comida, lo miramos

- ¿Qué haces aquí Beck? – pregunte

Trina esta loca no deja de perseguirme y decirme "acepta mi amor" "yo no soy como Jade" aunque le creo, nadie puede ser como Jade – dijo el arrugando el seño, esto va de mal en peor

- Te salvaremos, solo ven con nosotros – dijo Robby

- Suena muy bien eso de salvarme, ¿A dónde? – pregunto Beck

- Ah… pues… ya sabes ah… mm… ahí… ah… el nuevo restaurante… - dije y sonreí, el alzo una ceja

- Ok… vamos antes de que me encuentre – dijo y empezamos a caminar.

**P.O.V: Cat**

Llegamos al pequeño camper, era más pequeño que el de Beck, pero por lo menos era algo

- ¿aquí es? – pregunto Jade

- Si – dije

- Pero… un momento… esto… - empezó Jade y yo le pegue en la cabeza con un pedazo de madera que me encontré en el suelo

- ¡cat! Aun no era el momento de darle – dijo Tori agachándose para ver si Jade estaba bien

- Oh… - dije soltando la madera

- Vamos a meterla al camper, antes de que llegue Beck – dijo Tori tomándola de los pies

La entramos al camper, luego nos fuimos de ahí, llamamos a Andrew para que se apurara y para que la vestía (Jade) no se levantara.

**P.O.V: Robbie**

Llegamos al camper, Beck arrugo el seño y nos miro…

- ¿Qué es esto? – señalo al camper

- Pues un camper Beck – dijo Andrew muy obvio

- Yo sé que es un camper, me refiero a… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto

- Oh, a dentro esta… el ¡Golpéalo Andrew! – dije

Beck se volteo hacia donde Andrew que le pego con una madera en la cabeza, luego lo entramos al camper justo al lado de Jade. Apagamos las luces y salimos de ahí, nos encontramos con las chicas y nos abrazamos.

Ojala todo salga como lo hemos planeado, si no… moriremos.

**P.O.V: Beck O**

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, todo me daba vuelta, incluso se me dificulto ponerme de pie, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esos dos me pegaron y me metieron acá? Ni siquiera hay luz.

Ladeo mi cara, y veo una luz que entra de la ventana la cual ilumina… ¡El rostro de Jade! Camine rápidamente a donde ella, me siento a su lado, le hicieron lo mismo que yo, pero… ¿Qué les pasa a esos? Movi a Jade con cuidado, me preocupaba demasiado, yo la quería demasiado, aunque estuviera tentado a ponerle fin a nuestra relación.

- Jade… - susurre, ella abrió los ojos que se posaron en los míos

Pareció asustada, se sentó rápidamente con la mano en la frente.

- ¿Dónde me trajiste Beck? Acaso quieres secuestrarme – dijo aquella parándose

Rodee los ojos, ¿Por qué siempre pensaba así?

- No digas tonterías Jade, me pregunto si fuiste tú la que planeo todo esto… - dije señalándola

- ¿Yo? Pero si trato de alejarme de ti, ¿para qué voy a encerrarme con tigo, Beck? – dijo enojada, y eso me dolió, entonces quería alejarse de mi…

Ella empezó a caminar por todo el pequeño camper, al igual que yo, encontré un interruptor de luz, lo encendí, dejando ver, dos sillas, una mesa en la mitad, un par de cafés, y… ¿una cama? ¿Qué era esto? un secuestro, no podía ser peor. Jade observo todo eso y no dudo dos veces en correr a la puerta y tratar de abrirla, yo le ayude, pero era inútil, estabas cerrada desde afuera.

- Fueron los chicos Jade – dije rindiéndome y sentándome en un asiento

Mientras ella no dejaba de caminar con las manos en la cintura

- Son unos tontos, cuando salga de aquí los hare pedazos – dijo furiosa y le pego una patada a la silla de ella

Yo respire hondo y vi una ventana, sonreí, por ahí podemos escapar, bueno, supongo, o pedir ayuda, camine rápidamente a donde ella, cuando quite la persiana vi que afuera del vidrio había rejas.

- ¡Esto es una broma! – grito Jade a mis espaldas, seguro viendo los barrotes

- Espero que sea una – dije caminando a la silla de nuevo

Ella se sentó en la cama, pegándole pataditas al piso insistentemente, mientras yo trataba de verle la lógica a la situación, encerrarnos a mí y a Jade en un mismo sitio es obviamente malo, uno de los dos saldrá loco.

- ¡Están locos! ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? – dijo Jade tomando una almohada y lanzándola a la ventana con rabia

- Pues se quisieron vengan, debes pensar antes de hacer algo malo – dije riéndome

Para mí esto no era tan malo, pues no le prestaba demasiado atención a Jade, a cambio para ella estar encerrada y mas con migo es una tortura. Ella me mira con cara de fusil y yo le sonrió.

- Todo es tu culpa, obviamente, estas demasiado relajado, fuiste el que planeaste todo esto para torturarme Beck – dijo parándose y enojada, me pare

- Escucha, no fui yo, lo último que quiero en la tierra es pasar un largo rato con tigo – dije y saque mi celular, pero no daba señal.

- No te creo – dijo

- Ya no es raro – dije sentándome de nuevo

Ella tomo la almohada que había en el piso y me la tiro, luego me tiro otra almohada, y por último se quito su bota y me la tiro, yo la esquive.

- Jade, casi me das – dije perdiendo la paciencia, o la poca que me quedaba– madura de una buena vez

- ¿madurar yo? Desde cuando, tu eres el que nos tiene encerrados aquí – dijo y camino por su bota, se la puso y se alejo rápidamente a volverse a sentar en la cama

Me tire al piso y me tape la cara, esto ya era demasiado, lo admito, esto me iba a volver loco. Al cabo de un rato, mire a Jade que no se había movido ni un poquito.

- ¡Ya sácame de aquí Beck! ¡Déjame ir! – me grito mirándome

- ¡No he sido yo Jade! – le grite parándome de nuevo.

Ella se paro y golpeo la pared, luego se sento en el suelo, camine a donde ella y me sente a su lado – Jade… ¿Por qué… tiene que ser asi? – pregunte

Ella me miro seria

- ¿Ser cómo? – pregunto

- A sí, siempre peleamos, nos gritamos… hay mucha desconfianza, ¿Por qué? – pregunte mirándola

Ella se quedo callada un momento…

- Mira Beck, es solo que… - pero se cayo

- ¿Es solo que… que? – pregunte mirándola

- Es solo que eres demasiado guapo, y ahí chicas mejores que yo, que tal vez… te gusten y… bueno… es por eso que soy así – dijo mirándome

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza

- Jade, me gustas y te quiero mucho, no te cambiaría por nada, a demás como me dijo Tori, eres única – dije sonriéndole

Ella me sonrió y se acerco un poco a mí, nos besamos lentamente, ella me tomo del cuello y yo de su cintura, me acaricio me cabello y mi cuello con agilidad, ella sonrió en mis labios lo que me hizo feliz, nos separamos.

- Bueno… entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto parándose, me pare y metí las manos en mis bolsillos

No se… tal vez tenemos que aprovechar este tiempo a solas, ¿no crees? – pregunte sonriéndole, ella asintió y camino de nuevo a donde mí, me beso, trasmitiéndome que en verdad me quiere y yo que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ella.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta otro one-shop de Jade y Beck, me encantan estos dos, ella toda ruda y el todo paciente y sexy jajajaj bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto, en mi nueva historia, besitos. **


End file.
